Jowee
|species= Raposa |role= Protagonist |gender=Male |age=Teenager |games= |home = Village|status = Alive}} 'Jowee '''is one of the series' main protagonists. Jowee is Mari's best friend and love interest. He is portrayed as very carefree and adventurous. He is featured on the box art of all of the Drawn to Life games (excluding the Spongebob Squarepants Edition). Appearance Jowee is a normal looking male Raposa that wears blue goggles, a red scarf with a yellow bell, and a white and blue shirt. He has orange fur just like most Raposa. Personality Jowee's personality changes from game to game. In the original, Jowee was not always incredibly serious, but loved adventures. Jowee liked Mari and was very kind, but occasionally caused errors that costed the village. In ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS), Jowee started off seemingly with no goal in mind. He then learned that Mari was missing and became far more serious. This change in attitude lead to him taking on the role of The Hero's sidekick. He then risked his life to save Mari, which shows how devoted he truly is. Drawn to Life Jowee is first encountered when you have to wake him at the beginning of the game via tapping his house three times. At first, he only half believes Mari when she tells him of the Creator's return, but quickly changes his mind when he hears the Creator himself and sees the Hero. When Heather is rescued from Frostwind, he is assigned by the Mayor to watch over her, and the two develop a close friendship. He will sometimes attempt to impress Mari, such as running into a level, forcing you to retrieve him. However, he usually has good intentions, as you then find out that he wanted to get a flower for Mari. At the end of the game, Indee and Pirate Beard invite him to go on an adventure with them. Mari tells him that he should not refuse since it is his life-long dream. In the end, however, he decides to stay with her. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter(DS) In Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter, Jowee is given a more primary role in the game. He becomes second protagonist to the Hero after Mari's departure. As the game progresses, he goes through a significant change in attitude, especially after Mari disappears, adapting to the role of the leader. As well as being a guide, for the player. Much to the reluctance of the rest of the village, Jowee insists on searching for his missing friend. When he and the rest of the group arrive at Wilfre's Wasteland, he confronts Mari, who finally joins back with her village. During the final battle, along with the other villagers, they pray for the Hero. Afterward, he fades away with the rest of the Raposa, and is shown after the credits as a doll won from the fair on Mike's bedside. The Jowee doll might belong to Heather, explaining her instant attachment to him in the first Drawn to Life. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Wii), Jowee is also given a more primary role in the game. When the items are stolen, Jowee believes that Zsasha has stolen the items, and that he has gone off to Jangala. Jowee goes with the Hero to Jangala, to try and find him and bring back the items. They then find Zsasha has been held captive by a Monkey King. His theory is then proven wrong when Mari realizes Zsasha didn't take the items. Mari then suspects that Wilfre had returned and stole the items. She then sends Jowee and the Hero to Shadow City, to see if they can find Wilfre. They find Wilfre's journal, which holds a plan to destroy The Creator. The plan requires branches from the Tree of Ages and the Eternal Furnace, along with a pen and pencil and the mask they got from the Monkey King to stop Wilfre. Mari then sends the two to Icy Wastes, in order to find the Eternal Furnace. Soon the group hear from Galileo that the Tree of Ages is in trouble, so the Hero and Jowee go to the Eastern Winds. They save the tree, and get the branches. After Circi reveals that she was with Wilfre all along, her monster fills the village with shadow and kills her. The Hero then defeats it, and Jowee says he doesn't want to go on adventures too much anymore. Relationships Mari Jowee and Mari have been best friends since they were little. Jowee eventually grew a crush on her, and she became the most important part of his life. When Mari goes missing, Jowee takes it upon himself to find her, but when he finds out she was on Wilfre's side he loses all faith in her. He convinces Mari to rejoin him, and the other Raposa and they defeat Wilfre. Hero While Jowee likes the Hero, and looks up to him as his role model, The Hero doesn't like him. Jowee kept asking The Hero to go on an adventure with him, but The Hero found him annoying and said no. Eventually in The Next Chapter though, the two work together to save The Raposa, and their friendship is solid. The Creator Jowee has had a solid belief in The Creator, ever since he returned. Jowee follows The Creator's command very well and eventually becomes his favorite Raposa. Jowee still follows The Creator, even when he knows he will die if he does. Heather Jowee was assigned to watch Heather, in the first game, and has grown to be a good friend with her. Jowee grants Heather's wish, to return to her brother, and is the reason Mike woke up. The Mayor Despite Jowee's opinions on The Mayor, he doesn't approve of him, thinking he is just Mari's friend because she is the next mayor. However when he returns at the end of the original, The Mayor changes his mind and watches over him and Mari in the sequel. Trivia *His official art shows that he doesn't wear pants, but his sprites show that he wears brown pants. Etymology Jowee is shown to be one of the main characters in the story, and at times the main character instead of The Hero. Jeremiah Slaczka is shown to be fond of him and is 5th Cell's second mascot after Scribblenaut's Maxwell. He may also be based on Joe Tringali, the game's executive director, and Mari on Slaczka, seeing as Jeremiah's nickname is Miah, which may be Mari's reference. Also Jowee has probably got his name from Joseph in The Bible, the father of Jesus. Media Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Needs better image Category:Needs image Category:Incomplete Tabber Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Category:Characters in Drawn to Life